NEW LIFE NEW LOVE
by Mello-83
Summary: A Response to Some Enchanted Evening. This story continues to explore the Intense Friendship btwn. Natalia Aituro & Olivia Spencer, that & much more. Hopefully the good people of Springfield won't upset anyone's apple-cart, but there is always that ONE?
1. Chapter 1

**New Life...New Love **

_An On Going OTALIA Fic_

**A Response to **_**Some Enchanted Evening?...**_

__** I hope you enjoy it?**__

_PG ~13_

_**Chapter ONE**_

_**About Last Night...**_

"How's your ankle," Olivia questions Natalia with concern as she continued to stir the mint chocolate into the hot milk that was now starting to bubble on the stove.

"It's...whincing...okay, it'll be fine in a few days," Nat reassured Liv as she gently rubbed the agitated area.

Turning completely so that she was facing Natalia opening her mouth to speak but then closes it again and turning back around to tend to the hot minty steaming liquid. Liv thinking to herself, _'What the hell did Frank do to you or rather what did you and Frank do to get your ankle twisted, Nat?'_

"What," says the hazel eyed woman who's sitting in one of the tannish kitchen chair's as the injured lim rested in another; continues, "what is it you have to say to me, Liv?" Speaking in a near whisper to the auburn haired woman.

"I...nothing, Nat," Liv said softly her back still to the dark haired woman. Liv's eyes red and green from worry and envy.

"Olivia, turn around and look at me, please, and tell me what's on your mind?" Nat pleaded.

***

"So, how was your big date, last night, Frank?" Buzz asked his eldest son with an expectant grin.

A heavy solemn sigh streamed out of Frank's mouth then he said, "It was a complete disaster, Pop," The captain of the Springfield PD

hulled out to his dad then started cleaning off the bar.

"Well, what happened, Franky, you were so excited about the date with Natalia?" Buzz offered with concern then placed his hand over Frank's indicating for him to stop scrubbing down the bar counter and talk to him.

***

Olivia did as she was told, giving Nat one of those patented 'I don't want to do this looks' then turning back around and cutting off the eye because the hot minty cocoa was ready. She first poured Nat a cup then herself a mug. Sitting across from Natalia and taking a sip of the hot, soothing drink then proceeded with an answer; sort of... "It...it's just that ~ last night ~ when you and...Frank came in...you didn't say much of anything, he just kinda ushered you into the living room...and well...then left so abruptly after that, and when I tried to ask you about what happened yo-"

Natalia intervened, "Olivia, I...I was in pain and I was tired," running her right hand across her forehead as she smoothed her bangs from her face before she continued, "I really didn't feel like explaining about what stupid thing happened to me last night that caused, pointing to her injury, _**this**_. I just wanted to rest, ya know,...and, and...I really wanna thank you again for getting my night clothes and that extra blanket and my pillow for me so I could be comfortable down here." Nat spoke with affection to Olivia, giving her a pensive gaze as she did.

***

"What, Pop, you wanna give me some more advice? 'cause if that's what it is, I don't think so...I'll just pass, thanks, but, no thanks!" Frank bellowed at his dad.

Buzz looked at Frank with hurt and some confusion in his eyes but realized now may not be the best time to push Frank for any info. so he just removed his hand from his son's then gave him a slight nod of understanding as he went back into the kitchen.

***

"Alan," Beth spoke in a hushed tone startling the older man a bit as she quietly walked up behind him.

"Mmm, Beth, dear, how'd you sleep?" Alan queried with a hint of malice in his larynx.

"Like a baby, how about you?" Beth asked in a caring tone, believing, in her mind; in her heart, that this would be the last day she'd spend with Alan, she knew she would end her relationship with the most powerful man in Springfield, _or so she thought?_

"I slept..." stopping to reflect and carefully craft his words, "as if a load as been lifted off my shoulders, sweetheart." And it had been, after seeing Beth going hot and heavy with one Henry Cooper "Coop" Bradshaw, yesterday. Alan has done nothing but visualize what his next move would be, and coming up with a helluva plan that will ultimately shake both Beth and young Coop to their collective cores.

This answer was perplexing to Beth and she saw that Alan noticed the baffled look on her attractive features, giving her a stock

explanation to his puzzling response a few seconds ago. Putting his hands on the woman's shoulders as he began, "Beth, dear, I...I was only trying to say that I missed you all day yesterday and it was good to have sleeping in our bed...even if you weren't in the mood to make love, it was wonderful having you, giving her a penetrating gaze with a half cocked smile; as he continued, "lying there by my side."

***

A few moments passed, Frank having time to cool down, went back into the kitchen to talk to is father. "Pop," Frank said warmly, gently touching his dad on the shoulder, Buzz was, at the time, chopping some veggies for a chicken stir fry dish that he wanted to include on tonight's menu when his son interrupted him; saying, "Dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you - I didn't mean it, my anger was really directed at me and I...I just," looking down at the vegetables his dad had been cutting up then looking directly into his father's eyes; continuing, "took it out on you, and I shouldn't have, you love me and you were only trying to help. And I get that, but sometimes... I-"

Cut off by Buzz, "You sometimes just need for your old man to shut up and listen and not try and tell you what to do, placing his hand on top of Frank's, then continues, "dully noted." The two men smile at each other as they carry on their chat while they plan out, prep for today's menu and stock some of the inventory as well.

***

Olivia studying Natalia's gorgeous features as if she were going to be tested on them, husking out a huge sigh of uncertainty before she begins to speak, "Nat, you don't have to thank me for doing that, it was my pleasure and um, after everything you've done, and do for me, and Em, come on, it's the least I can do," Liv said with pure love and adulation.

Natalia returning Olivia's gaze responded to her with a with a warm smile and a full heart, "Olivia,...you're too much ~ you know that? And thank you, for all your kind words, the feeling is most definitely mutual," Olivia blushed as Nat relayed her sentiments.

"Ya know, I was..._**very**_ worried about you, when you walked or rather limped in here last night with Frank...I thought that...a concerned sigh whisped out as she timidly ran her fingers over her mug while she searched the brown muddy liquid for some kind of answer to what she was feeling and thinking...I don't know what I thought, really?" The woman with the greenish-gray eyes said, wanting to say so much more but deciding that now was not the right time, nor did she even truly know what to say.

"Yeah, I guess...it kinda scared you, huh?" Natalia said softly as she scrunched up her nose in that cute little way that Liv finds so totally adorable.

Liv, not being able to contain the blush that just crept across her cheeks, runs her hand thru her hair as she then gives Nat a pensive yet curious gaze before replying, "Yep, that you did. I alm-" Olivia stopping herself yet again from saying something that she might regret later.

"You almost what, Olivia?" Natalia queried, hoping that Liv would just say what was on her mind.

***

Beth thought about her time with Coop yesterday...making love with him and wanting to be with him, share a life with him more than any other man she's been with since...well ~ Phillip.

Leaning against the bar and tilting her head slightly before speaking, "Alan, we need to talk?"

***

Olivia struggled to get the words out, she'd never had so much trouble telling anyone how she felt, but then again, this was different, very different and Liv knew it. She wasn't just spewing venom at an unruly employee or at a Spaulding. No, she was going to or wanted to tell Natalia everything that had been laying dormant in her heart for months. Actually, it's been years of feelings that Olivia's carried around inside her; emotions that had rarely been tapped in the past were now bubbling to the surface and the only person that's ever been able to truly make a dent in her hardened heart, her broken spirit, was this beautiful dark haired latina woman sitting in front of her by the name of NATALIA.

***

"Okay, sweetheart, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Alan said matter-of-factly to Beth as he made himself a scotch on the rocks.

Giving herself a minute or two to gather her thoughts before she continued, "Alan...I um, can't ma-"

Her words being cut off by the ringing of the phone and Alan picking it up, "Hold on one moment dear, the elder Spaulding spoke as he held up his index finger speaking into the phone, "Hello, Alan Spaulding, here...hello...who is this...listen, I don't have time for this, playing phone games - I'm..._**Phillip**_**, Oh, my dear God, Phillip is that **_**you**_**?**

***

"Last night Nat...I was worried that you and Frank...had gotten into some kind of accident and then you shut me out because you wouldn't tell me what had happened or more exactly how it happened and I just got really, uhm, ticked, I guess you'd say, " Olivia pushing herself away from the table and the closeness to Natalia, because it was becoming too much for her to deal with; now standing by the stove; she carried on, "I mean we've become really really close and now you're holding back on me and I can't help but think it's because of that stupid kiss I gave you a week or so ago. I know I...I only did it to prove a point, but sti-"

Cut off by Natalia, "Was it Liv...just to prove some point, to me, or was it something else altogether?" Nat asked Liv with piercing accuracy.

Just then the door opened and Emma saying goodbye to her friend, "Bye, Rebecca, see you Monday, okay, I will, and thank you, Mrs. Donnelly," The little girl closed the door shut then turned around and started walking into the kitchen and was startled at seeing Nat hurt. Running over to Natalia dropping her book bag down on the floor in the process; saying, "Nat, what's wrong? How'd you hurt yourself?" Giving the seated woman a big hug and then a kiss on the cheek. She then looked up at her mother and said, "Hi, Mommy, what happened to Nat?" Her little eyes darting back and forth between the two women like a tennis match.

***

"Oh God, Alan," looking up into the older man's grey eyes, that were glazed over as if he had seen a ghost, well, he thought he heard one at least. Beth continued, "Alan," mildly shaking the man out of his daze so she could find out if what he said was true or not, was it Alan's long gone golden boy son, the once love of her life, on the other end, "was that Phillip...on the phone?" Beth questioned Alan, panic rising in her voice.

***

"Well, honey, I'm not quite sure what happened to Natalia's foot, she hasn't given me any details yet," Olivia said honestly to Emma.

Emma looked at Nat questioningly then asked, "Why didn't you tell mommy what happened to you, Nat, then turning her gaze to her mother, saying, "Mommy, weren't you there when Nat hurt herself?" Emma's query cutting into the older woman's heart like a sharp knife.

Liv just stood there for a second pondering her daughter's question, answering her own thought...'I wasn't there sweetie because Nat doesn't wanna be with me, she want's to be with Captain Frank.'

"Mom," Emma calling out to her brought Liv out of her introspection, keeping her gaze on her mom, she continued, "why weren't you there, when Nat got hurt?"

Natalia interceded Emma's interrogation of Olivia by saying, "Em, Emma honey, your mom wasn't there because I was with Frank,... Frank Cooper, I was having dinner with him an-"

Emma but in, "You didn't have dinner with mommy?" Giving Nat a penetrating stare, "You always eat dinner with me and mommy, and if I'm not around it should be you and mommy, so, why was you with Frank?" Emma asked innocently albeit somewhat confused and upset.

***

"I...I'm not quite sure...it sounded like him," Alan looking down into Beth's concerned deep blue eyes, backing up and taking a seat in his brown leather wing-back executive chair situated in front of his desk, which was nestled in a small alcove overlooking the bar area of the study to the Spaulding estate, conveys, "Beth, I'm...not feeling very well right now," remembering that the blonde woman he was still very much in love with wanted to "talk" with him. And Alan being a very smart man knew exactly what Beth meant by the term. So, he decided to play ill to stave off the unpleasantries that were sure to transpire once they engaged in their little conversation. Alan was sure that Beth was going to break it off and Alan, being Alan was not going to let that happen, not without some blood shed, only if necessary, that is. Although, he was genuinely shaken up a bit by that call - he wasn't going to let Beth get the upper hand; especially with him being at a slight disadvantage at the moment.

***

"Em, that's not nice, you know better than that," Liv scolded Emma, but was secretly happy that her little girl said it because she wanted to know the answer to that question also.

"Mommy, you and Nat told me that we are suppose to have breakfast and dinner together as a family, the three of us, remember? That's what you two said to me when we first moved into the farmhouse. And now you're takin' it back ~ why?" Emma gazing into the watery eyes of both women, conveying with urgency and a slight sob that made both Olivia and Natalia feel ashamed and hurt because they did make that promise to Emma and themselves.

Natalia wiping the tears from her eyes spoke first, "Emmy, you're right, sweetie, your mom and I did tell you that and we menat it...at the time, but sometimes honey, things change; peo-"

Cut off by Olivia, "Sometimes people change their minds about things, sweetheart and..." Liv, biting back a heavy sob, then carrying on, "ah, I guess they do-"

Nat butting in with conviction, "Emma, your mommy and I were wrong, I should have been here to have dinner with your mom. That's the arrangement we made with you and each other and from now on we're gonna stick to it. If plans need to change we'll call a family meeting and vote on it, that's what we'll do next time, okay, honey, no more last minute changes like that, kay?" Nat said lovingly to the little girl she loved like her own, squeezing her tight into her side as she threw a knowing look at Liv as well.

Olivia nodding in agreement with Natalia about their future eating arrangements, but that still didn't quell the nagging question ~ what happen to Nat's ankle?

***

"Ya know what, pop, I"m gonna take a break now," putting the knife down and walking over to the kitchen door saying on his way out, "you can handle the rest of this stuff can't cha? Giving is dad a knowing smile as he starts walking toward the door, Buzz throwing a towel at Frank as he pushes his way thru the swinging door; the older man shouting, "Go ahead, leave your old man in here to chop up all these vegetables," twirling the knife around the produce as he continued his rant, "I'm sure that's considered to be some kind of parent abuse...somewhere in this great country of ours," the elfish man with the bright twinkle in his eye hurled out playfully to his eldest son.

***

Natalia giving Emma another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, then whispering something in her ear, the little girl shaking her head cheerfully at Nat then going over to her mom and giving her a big hug and a kiss, which Liv easily returns. Smoothing her fingers over her daughters soft locks then sending her up to the room to unpack. As Emma is walking out of the kitchen Liv tells her she'll be upstairs in a minute to draw her a bath and find out exactly how her overnight trip went but first she needs to see if Nat will be okay downstairs by herself for a while. Liv following behind her daughter watching her run up the stairs.

Olivia turning to go back into the kitchen walks over and stands directly in front of the dark haired woman, croaking out, "Okay Nat, spill it, we don't have much time and I want to know what the hell happen to you on your date with Frank last night?"

Natalia was floored by Olivia's straight-forwardness at first then easing herself up slightly in the chair eyeing the older woman intently,

"Okay, you wanna know how I hurt myself last night with Frank, then please have a seat and I'll explain it to you." Motioning for Liv to sit down; the taller woman complying reluctantly. Once Liv was seated comfortably, Natalia began to recall her date with Frank...

_...THE DATE w/FRANK_

_Laughter filled the small community establishment, "No, seriously, that actually happened," Frank told the hazel eyed woman sitting in front of him. Thinking to himself, 'I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she is, and how much I care about her?'_

_Taking a sip of wine, responding, "Well, that's nothing compared to the time when Rafe thought he was Superman and wanted to fly off the fire escape of our apartment back in Chicago. He would wrap a towel around his neck and say, look, mama, I can fly and-" Catching a glimpse of the way Frank was staring at her over her glass and becoming a tad uncomfortable, "Um, Frank, what's wrong, clearing her throat, do I have something in my teeth or something, 'cause that would be pretty embarrassing if I do...Frank, Frank,"_

_Shaking himself out of his musings and answering the person who was the cause of his distraction, "Ah, uhm, yeah, sorry, Nat, I was just, uhm thinking...about you - us?"..._

_...The dark haired beauty was taken aback by what Frank said. Placing her wine glass down and hesitantly asking him what exactly he meant by the term...US?_

_"Uhm, Frank ~ what...what are you talking about...I mean," licking her lips because they had gone dry, "what," labored sigh, "what about...us?"_

_Frank shifted uneasily in his seat then opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. After a short minute he gained his composure and willed out, "Nat, I think that I'm, uhm, fall-ing in love - with you." Lingering in the gorgeous woman's eyes._

_A hushed silence filtered thru the air and everything seemed a bit hazy to both Frank but especially to Natalia. She didn't have the words to express what she'd just heard or thought she heard, she was ~ in shock, she knew that Frank had feelings for her but...__**love**__, she was out doned; borderline mortified by the depths of his emotions for her._

_"Natalia...I...I know that this seems really fast," placing his hand over Nat's, "but, I...uhm, I've been having these, bringing his free hand up to his heart, "these intense feelings for you for - weeks, actually, long before I gave you that rushed kiss outside of Company that day. I...I'd been trying to figure out what all of it meant but then you stopped by the other day and we talked and it all just came to me, like, like ah, what's the word..."_

_"Epiphany," Nat's voice quietly lulled out. Looking down at Frank's hand over her's but her mind was only on one thing, one person...OLIVIA...._

_***_

Nat was going to say something but saw how defeated Liv looked, deciding to wait to see what the cat-eyed woman would say before she questioned her.

Liv lowered her face that was turning a whiter shade of pale as she deliberated what Nat had just said to her. Sitting there; quietly waging a war within herself; that of her own overwhelming emotions for the woman sitting before her and also those of a growing dislike for Captian Frank. She wondered if she should just deluge Nat with her own mounting affection for her or just let them lay dormant ~ the way she had been; for weeks, months even?

After realizing that the slightly taller woman wasn't going to say anything Nat said in a soft soothing tone, "Olivia, are you okay?" The younger woman giving the auburn haired woman a persistent gaze as she worried the paper napkin that was in her hand.

The executive now looking up into glistening hazel orbs, "Yeah, Nat, I...I'm just peachy," Liv husked out with sarcasm.

"Well, you don't sound peachy, Liv, you seem a bit upset?" Nat said as she dabbed at her watery eyes.

"I said, I'm FINE, Natalia. What more do you want me to say ~ muhm, I think it' s great that you and Frank are making a connection. Hooray for you and Captain Frank!" Olivia barked out angrily to Nat.

"Olivia, why are you so ticked off? And what the hell do you mean by me and Frank making a connection, Nat spewed in air quotes ~ he said that he loved me, Liv, not the other way around, so why the hell are you so friggin' upset!" Natalia's voice was an octave higher and she was visibly trembling.

She thought to herself why she was even allowing Olivia's reaction to what Frank said to her last night affect her to such an extreme?

Liv was surprised and a little proud at how forcefully Nat had countered her verbal assault, she knew Nat had a lot of fight in her, although, she always tries to turn the other cheek. Liv knew that when pushed Natalia would push back and hard if she had to.

The older woman currently chewing on her bottom lip staring at Nat with an odd grin on her face, then looking away gently saying, "I'm ~ uhm, sorry about the outburst ~ I, ah, never meant to get so _'friggin' upset,'"_ she turned back around and smiled at Nat, "and you said hell, twice, you know that, don't you?" holding up two fingers, grinning that twitchy grin at Nat with warmth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...but Liv, please don't change the subject ~ why are you so upset about what Frank said to me ~ really?" Natalia questioned Olivia, her heart and mind starving for an answer.

As Olivia started to respond to the younger woman's query, her daughter called out, "Mommy, have you forgotten about me?" Emma's little voice rung out, giving Liv a much needed escape from a very heavy question that she wasn't quite ready to deal with.

"I'll be right back," Liv assured Nat, then with a nod of recognition from the dark haired beauty Liv hurried upstairs to her daughter.

***

Liv walked into the bedroom that she and her little girl share at the farmhouse, "Hey, sweetie, I'm here. And no, mommy would never forget about you, pumpkin, never," The tired mom said lovingly to her baby girl. "Nat and I just got caught up in our conversation, so how was you sleepov-"

Liv was interrupted by Emma, "Mom, did Nat tell you how she got hurt?" Em searching her mommy's eyes for an honest answer.

Olivia pondering the question for a second or two then realizing that in her highly emotional outbreak she'd thrown her initial query to Nat all out of whack and never received any info. about how Nat got hurt. "No, honey, Natalia and I started talking about something else altogether and what happen to Nat just got...I donno brushed out of our minds, but I promise I'll find out when I go back downstairs that will be my top priority, scouts honor." Liv pledged to her daughter hoping that the fingers she was holding up were the correct one's for the girl scout pledge.

The little girl stared at her mommy a moment then blurted out cheerily, "Do you think it would be okay if I called Natalia, Mama Nat?"

Olivia was astounded by her child's request. She knows how much she loves Nat and how much Nat genuinely loves her little girl. She also knows that Emma already thinks of Natalia as her other mommy, the presentation solidified that. But for Emma to actually call Nat Mama Nat would be moving into a whole other realm of their relationship. A place where Liv has often fantasized about but never truly believed would come to fruition. But this revelation that her 8 year old daughter has just laid on her has not only her mind racing but her heart as well.

"Mommy, do you think Nat would let me call her, Mama Nat, do you?" Her little girl pushing her for a relpy, hope dripping from her small caring lips.

Olivia's quandary is elevated by the now ringing phone and a on-coming migraine, saying to Emma, "Give mommy a sec, honey," then shouting down to Nat, "I got it!" Picking up the receiver, "Hello,...oh great,..." huffing out an aggrevated sigh, "it could only be you right now, Frank."

_**to be continued...**_

_**Next time... **_

_How Nat's ankle was injured _

_What Liv has to say to Emma about Mama Nat_

_Nat pushes Liv for a truthful response about her feelings_

_Frank's part in Nat's life_

_Alan, Coop and Beth have a pow wow and more... _


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW LIFE...NEW LOVE **

**On Going OTALIA Story**

**Part Canon ~ Part AU**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Rated PG ~ 13**

**Questions, Questions and More Questions, **

**But Not Too Many Answers?**

"Frank, Natalia is trying to rest what is it that you want with her," Liv hurled at the chief of police.

"Listen, Olivia, I'm concerned about Natalia. I just want to know how she's doing - how her ankle is?" The usually amiable man grudgingly queried of Liv.

Olivia, now eyeing her daughter from her peripheral vision, noting how the little girl is looking at her, steps out into the hallway to finish her tongue lashing of ole captain Frank. "Look Frank, Nat is resting so why don't you just call her back later, okay," not giving the man a chance to answer, "I'll let her know you called." ~**click**~ The auburn haired woman gathered her bearings then entered the bedroom to her wide-eyed very perceptive little girl.

"Mommy, why did you just tell Chief Frank that Mama Nat; I mean, Nat was busy?" Emma said curiously to her mother.

Biting her bottom lip before answering, "I...I donno, honey, maybe it's because I ~we, Nat and I weren't finished with our talk and I want to finish it before we get caught up with other things, you can understand that can't you, sweetie?" Olivia trying to convince herself just as much as she was attempting to sway Emma.

"Oh, okay," The little girl squeaked out, not quite convinced. Currently fixing her gaze up into her mom's strained orbs poses, "Mom, do you think Nat would _like it_ if I called her Mama Nat?" Emma slightly rewording her initial query hoping this time to get a response from her mom?

Blowing out a faint sigh of surrender, "Honey,...after your bath we'll go ask Nat if that would be okay with her, alright," giving her little girl a loving gaze before scooping up the toiletries Em will need for her bathroom visit, "do you think you can wait that long?" Olivia asked her daughter with a content smile.

**Nat sat at the kitchen table drinking down the last of her hot cocoa musing about her earlier conversation with Liv...the ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her daze...**

"Hey, Frank, how are you?" Nat asked the kindly police chief.

"I'm good, but I called to ask you that very thing...so, how are you, how's your ankle - has the swelling gone down any? The good guy grimacing to himself; feeling responsible for Nat's accident.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to tell, it still hurts pretty bad, though ~ but, I know it'll be okay ~ soon, I hope," Natalia smiled as she relayed her thoughts to Frank.

"Nat, did Olivia tell you I called?" Frank asked somberly; wondering if he should've said anything to Nat at all, but it was too late to take it back now he's already let the cat out of the bag; so to speak. Just like he did last night when he told Natalia how he felt about her.

"Nat, you still there?" Frank called out to the distracted woman.

"Oh, um, yeah, Frank, I'm here. And no she didn't tell me, I was just trying to figure out why she wouldn't?" Nat trying to fathom why Olivia would do something like that. 'Why has she been acting so strange; especially in regards to Frank since she's the one who's been pushing me in his direction.' Natalia mused as she twisted the mug with about two drops of the minty hot cocoa in her hand.

"Listen Natalie, I didn't mean to upset you or any-"

Nat stopped the good police chief before he had a chance to finish his sentence, "Frank, please don't...you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe, Liv just forgot, or maybe she just didn't get the chance to tell me, she is upstairs helping Emma with her bath, _I think?_" Saying the last two words silently so Frank couldn't hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, Nat, I guess I should let you go now, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Frank said with some reluctance, he really didn't want to get off the phone with Nat but he thought it best because if he had staid on a moment longer he wouldn't just brought up what he told her last night and he didn't think that should be something discussed over the phone.

Natalia continued contemplating what Olivia did and why, not even realizing that Frank was talking to her, "Muhm, I'm sorry Frank, did you say something to me?"

"Ah, yeah. I was just saying goodbye, Nat. I'm not gonna keep you - you seem a little distracted, anyway...so-" Frank cutting his loses as far as trying to have a conversation with Nat.

"I'm sorry, Frank, I guess I am a bit preoccupied, but thanks for calling. It was nice of you...you, ya know to...ah, see I how am doing; in all," Natalia said nervously.

"Bye, Natalia." He lamented solemnly to the woman he had fallen head over heels for.

"Good bye, Frank." The hazel eyed woman said unceremoniously to the police chief then clicked her cell to off and began to vigorously tap her fingers on the table with heated anticipation of Olivia's return.

_If I Could Put Time...In A Bottle..._Beth's cell phone sings; smiling as she pushes the speak button, "Hey, Coop," Beth gushed softly moving out of she and Alan's enormous master suite and into the master bathroom about 12' away from where the older man was resting after his semi-faked unraveling of Phillip's _alleged _phonecall earlier.

"Hey, yourself, gorgeous - how are you this morning?" The young romantic asked the woman he loved.

"I'm fantastic now that I've heard your voice," The lawyer to be conveyed with adornment to the young man.

"That's always good to hear. So, what are we doing today, beautiful, I...ah...running his fingers thru his cropped brown hair...did you talk to Alan, yet?" Coop tentatively queried Beth, hoping that she would have told the old man how she felt so that the two of them can be together openly once and for all.

"Well, I tried, Coop, but then we were interrupted and ah"...not sure she should say anything to Coop about the possible call from her ex, choosing not to at this point and hurries thru with her statement, "Alan, got a phone call from someone and it kind of shook him up, I'm not sure who it was though?" That's actually true the blonde couldn't be sure that it was the father of her children or not, because the elder Spaulding is such a manipulator you never know when _or if_ the old air bag is telling the truth.

**Once Emma finished her bath she and her mom talked a while then headed back down stairs.**

"Hi, Nat we're back didcha miss us?" The little girl asked with cheer, looking into the beautiful woman's eyes for an answer which was joyfully received.

Pulling Emma into her, playfully poking her tummy, "of course I did, sweetie, I missed _you_ very much," Nat cooed kissing the child's left then right hand.

"You didn't miss mommy, Nat?" Emma questioned the latin woman as she giggled from the woman's lips smooching her little hands.

Glaring up into the older woman's cat-eyes with a look that was a cross between being ticked off and confused. "Uhm, yeah, Em, I missed her too," Nat said wryly as she continued to playfully tug at the youngsters top with the pink and light green flowers on it.

Olivia wasn't quite sure what that look was for but she knew that it wasn't good. "So," she said hesitantly with her hands in her back jean pockets, "what's on your mind, Natalia, because you look like you might be ti-"

Liv's daughter intercepted before her mommy could say another word to Nat, and inquired, "mommy, can I ask Nat now, pleease?" Searching her mommy's orbs for a response.

Natalia, spoke up before Olivia could answer Emma, "ask me what, honey?" Stroking the little girl's hair as she waited.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," the scantily older middle-aged man in the white lab coat speaking in a kind calming voice as he handed the younger middle-aged man a clear bag, "Here are your belongings and a transportation voucher, for your ride home, if you need it. You sure you don't want to call anyone else to see if...the doctor eased up on his questioning due to his patient's, or ex-patient's labored expression which indicated to the psychiatrist that that was a mute subject. Handing the younger man a few pieces of paper then finally sighing out, "Ya know, you've made the most progress of almost any one else here at **Crest Haven**, I just hope," bowing his head, a patch of worry running across his sturdy features and thru his mind, then lifting it back up again meeting with stilled dark blue eyes, "I hope you continue on with your therapy back in Springfield, but if you don't...please, please don't hesitant to call me if you need...anything." He then placed his hand on the handsome yet worn man's shoulder and as he watched the younger man shove the prescriptions in his pocket he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy.

After retrieving a few personal items from the large see-thru baggy and then pulling the red hooded sweatshirt that was provided to him by his place of residence for the past several years over his head. The man finished collecting his things and headed for the door. But before he could put his hand on the door knob the caring physician called out,"Phillip,... take care of yourself." The fair haired heir to the Spaulding throne stopped and looked back at the man whom had been kinder to him than his father had ever been and said, "Thank you, Dr. Harmon,...for everything. The wisdom, expertise and kindness you've shown me has"...pausing to reflect on all the man had done and needing to accurately express himself..."given me a new lease on my life and I'll never forget that." Then the handsome wealthy yet troubled man walked out the door of the place he had to unfortunately call his home for many years, then trekked thru the long dark halls of the psychiatric facility and into the cold light of day.

Looking up at her mommy then back to Natalia, clearing her throat, "Nat, can I call you, Mama Nat from now on?" The little girl asked in kind of a coy whisper and giving Nat a sweet smile that just made the woman melt from within.

Nat was mindfully silent for a minute or two then choked out, "Ah...Emma, sweetie, I...I'd be very honored...placing her hand over her heart...if you called me that,...but only if it's okay with your mommy?" Now both Em and Nat stare up at Olivia who, ironically, appears to be at a loss for words for the moment.

"Mommy, you okay, did you hear Mama Nat's question?" As Emma queried her mom Olivia wondered if she was ready for this obvious or not so obvious push in she and Natalia's relationship. 'If I let Em call Natalia that, I'll essentially be confirming that there is something more to our **friendship** than _friendship_; and okay there is but I'd be admitting publicly that I have deeper feelings for Nat, and she probably hasn't got a clue?' Or so Liv believed, anyway?

"Mommy, can I...is it okay?" Emma's plea ringing in Liv's ears as well as her heart.

And Olivia against her better judgement not being able to resist her little girl nor the younger woman, who both continue to hold their gazes upon the woman that towered above them, now, physically and as a strong presence even when she's not around in the flesh. But of course that strong will is just a facade, especially when it comes to Natalia because if Nat knew exactly how Olivia felt about her she'd just implode.

"Alright, alright, already, I give, if Nat's cool with it then I'm fine with it." Olivia's heart skipping a beat or two as she made eye contact with Emma's other mother. Now _that_ sentiment, an established reality, will soon be viewed for all of Springfield to see.

"Well, when ole money bags wakes up you can tell him how much you love and wanna be with me, right!" Coop said pointedly with excitement to Beth.

"Right." Beth said with conviction and a mild bit of worry on the side.

"Hey, listen why don't you come out and play while Alan's taking his senior nap. I guarantee you'll have fun." Coop said with a naughty grin as he searched thru his journal for the poem he wrote specifically for Beth.

Emma staring up at her mom then says, "Mommy, are you okay?" The little girl asked with care.

Coming out of her musing, "Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine ~ just thinkin' that's all," Olivia said giving Emma a loving gaze then glancing over at Natalia.

"About what, mommy?" Emma queried matter-of-fact.

Liv took a few seconds to respond because Nat was now throwing her a very intense look that completely threw her off center.

"Well, honey, I was just thinkin' that maybe...you and Nat are probably hungry, so maybe I should make you guys something to eat?" Liv conveyed with a half smile as she stepped forward and stroked Em's cheek then quickly tossed Nat a slightly curious look.

"Uhh, so you're gonna fix Em and I some lunch, well, I guess Company could make a delivery?" Natalia laughed at her own snarky comment.

"Ha ha, very funny. I have you know that I can make a mean pb&j sandwich, or has your injury caused you some remote brain damage," flashing Nat that twitchy grin and a smoldering gaze, "I just made some of my infamous sandwiches yesterday."

"Yay, mommy makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Emma cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, you did. And she does make a pretty good sandwich, I guess with all that's happened since then, I forgot." Nat's voice trailed off remembering her conversation with Liv earlier, which had gone unfinished about _that_ date with Frank.

Liv sensing that something was bothering the younger woman, gently interrupts her thoughts, "Uhm, Nat, what's on your mind...what happened last night...looking down at Natalia's wrapped ankle...how did that happen?" Now leaning back against the sink as she and Emma both waited for a reply.

Phillip called a cab right before he left Crest Haven. And as he waited outside for the taxi he started to reminisce about all the things he did and the things that were done to him by others that lead him to this horrific place that he was more than ready to get away from. The fair haired man has a lot to make-up for; there's so many people he's hurt. All he wants to do is get home and - try and repair some of the damage that he caused over the years, while his personal acts of terrorism were in season. Just then the dark blue and yellow taxi pulled up and the tall handsome man hunched himself low and entered the vehicle, never looking back at the place where he'd worked so hard at exercising his many demons in order to make himself better and get back to the man he used to be long before all hell broke loose in his life.

"Okay, what happened to my ankle?" Nat stated, questioning herself, not at how she hurt herself, of course she knows that but as to why she even went on that date with the police chief in the first place? 'Im not even really attracted to Frank, so why am I..._dating him?_ And why does Olivia keep pushing me towards Frank then get upset because I'm spending time with him?' Natalia calling to question her own musings.

"Nat, earth to Nat, you still here with us?" Olivia said eyeing the younger woman intently, her own speculations about how Nat got hurt churning in her mind.

Natalia squeezed Emma once more then warmly asked, "Emma, sweetie, could you go make your mommy and I some copies of the photos we took together a few days ago. You, you can blow them up and print them out and make some frames for them too honey, okay."

Emma kissed her other mom on the cheek and said, "Okay, Mama Nat," whispering in her ear, "it's okay with me that you and mommy want some privacy to talk." After that the eight year old going on thirty just went upstairs to her mommy's bedroom where the laptop was to start the task she was given.

"Wow!" Olivia chuckled at her daughter's accuracy.

"Yeah ~ she is definitely your daughter," Nat gracing Liv with a dimpled smile as she relayed her statement.

"Whatta ya mean by that?" Liv teased.

"Just what I said, she's your child thru and thru."

"You're stalling, how'd you sprain you're ankle, Nat?"

"Okay, but it's just so stupid, Liv, I...I...you're gonna think I'm a klutz?" Biting her bottom lip as she looked at Olivia.

"No, I'm not Nat. Please, just indulge me."

"I...I tripped."

"You tripped ~how?"

"After Frank told me that he lo-how he felt about me...I, uh, ha-"

Cut off by the older woman, "you were so excited you jumped up to ah kiss him and you tripped over a chair in the process?" Olivia stated flatly with her eyes in a downward gaze.

"What, NO! Absolutely Not! Where did that even come from?" Nat husked out, shooting Liv a look of utter disbelief.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you we-"

Now it was Liv's turn to be interrupted, "I was what Liv? Looking forward to Frank dropping a bomb shell like that on me. No, uh uh. That's just such a ridiculous notion. I can't believe you came up with it?" Natalia stared at the other woman for a few seconds then shook her head and laughed then contorted her face a little because she had turned her ankle a funky way which brought a shot of pain to it.

"What ~ it still hurts pretty bad, uh~maybe you should see a doctor?" Olivia asked Natalia lovingly with a very concerned gaze.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. A little sprain...you know what I'm not even sure if it is a sprain or not I could've just twisted it a little let me try to walk on it and see,"Nat starting to try and raise herself up; putting her injured foot on the floor and blowing out a low grunt of pain.

"Now see, sit back down Nat," Liv helped her then asked, "do you want me to change the ace bandage, I think I saw another one in the first aid kit, just sit tight and I'll be right back. Then I'll change you...I mean the ace bandage and you can get back to how this happen in the first place. And no more stalling." Flashing Nat a smile and a knowing gaze.

"Beth, why don't you come downstairs?" Coop said a little wickedness in his voice.

"I...chewing her lip as the weighs the proposition placed before her, "I don't know Coop, Alan might wake up then the two of you wi-"

Her words halted by the young romantic saying, "Beth, I love you and I just want to talk to you-see you, come on,"

Coop's adamant plea getting to Beth and she complies by grabbing her purse and jacket and sneaking out of the bedroom down the stairs and out the door to meet her young lover.

"Alrighty, ace bandage, paper towels, foot massage lotion," Olivia calling out the ingredients that was needed to take care of Nat' injury plus a couple of other items.

"Olivia what's the bucket of water and wash cloth for?" Natalia inquired with intrigue.

"I'm going to wash your foot," Liv said directly.

"_You're gonna wash my foot?_ Liv, you don't need to do that ~ well, is it stinky or something," Nat questioned with that nose crinkle super dimpled grin she does that Liv just gushes over.

Olivia shook her head, shrugged and said, "I donno know? I wasn't really trying to smell it. But I assume it's probably dirty especially since you aren't wearing a slipper or anything to protect it from the floor. Although you keep the floors so clean you could eat off of them." Liv gave Nat a knowing grin.

"Well, it actually shouldn't even be that dirty because you won't even let me get around for myself. I've tri-"

Cut off by Liv, "that's because you can't get around so sshh and please let me do this for you, okay, Nat?" Olivia pleaded with love in her eyes.

"Okay," Natalia spoke softly. And as Olivia began to unravel the bandage Natalia's feelings for Liv started to unfold as well. Olivia was gentle, slowly unwrapping the tan item from Nat's ankle as if it were a treasured gift. Once the the article was removed Liv started to place the item on the table and Nat quipped, "Don't put it on the kitchen table Liv, we have eat on the table...you wouldn't want my smelly foot to be a part of your world famous pb&j sandwiches now would you," Nat queried with humor to the older woman whom just gave the sexy younger woman an intense wordless gaze as her reply.

Dropping the bandage to the floor then returning to her very pleasant duty. Gathering the wash cloth in her right hand as she cups Natalia's foot with her other hand. All the while never losing eye contact with the latin hottie. As she held Nat's delicate lim in hand Olivia's mind raced to places that she knew she shouldn't go.

"Penny for your thoughts," Natalia teased the older woman needing to break the silence and Liv's ultra deep gaze.

Liv chuckled faintly, thinking to herself, 'You really don't have enough pennies to buy all these thoughts.' Then she said to Nat, "Ah, just a penny, that's all my thoughts are worth to ya?" Smiling at the younger woman as she tenderly wiped the bottom of Nat's foot with the soapy wash cloth. Touching a particularly sensitive spot at the arch of the dark haired woman's foot.

Natalia giggled and lightly wangled her foot, indicating to Liv that that was a ticklish area for her. "Ah ha, ticklish are you?" Liv queried with a naughty grin.

"Maybe," Nat shrugged gripping the sides of her chair for more leverage, because Olivia was making her feel all kinds of explicit things by the way she was holding her lim; things that she hadn't felt since Gus.

Olivia carried on with her self imposed albeit extremely joyful mission, now timidly lacing the cloth over each toe dipping in between careful not to miss any nook or cranny. This action alone sent chills thru-out Natalia's body, and Olivia could sense that very thing. Her own thoughts wondering what it would be like to...what kind of reaction she would receive if she were to gently kiss and drink in Nat's extremities one by one.

"Okay, how about a dollar?" Nat spoke in a serious yet sexy tone to Olivia.

"A dollar," Liv, momentarily falling out of her reverie about Nat, "for what?" Olivia questioned somewhat in a daze.

"For your thoughts because that one you had a few seconds ago seemed like a doozy?" Natalia smiled, totally mesmerizing Liv with those dimpled cheeks.

Olivia recalling her naughty ruminations from not quite a minute ago, "uhm,...yeah," smiling with a cat that ate the canary grin, "that," short pause, "thought would actually be more like a $1000.00."

Natalia was now very intrigued, "Really? I absolutely have to know now!" The younger woman exclaimed impatiently.

Placing the soapy cloth in the still fairly hot water to rinse it off, "Ah uh, I don't think so," Liv said in a somewhat commanding voice, "not until you tell me how Frank hurt your foot?" Liv looked at Nat with an intense curiousness that begged for a serious answer.

Nat, deliberating why Liv would assume that Frank hurt her? Then saying to Liv. "Why would you say something like that Olivia? I never gave any indication that Frank did _anything to me_?" Nat spoke that part with emphasis to the cat-eyed woman.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I know that ~ but I just ~ again, I assumed, making an ass outta myself. So you know wh-"

Intercepted by Natalia, "Liv, please stop beating yourself up, okay. And you didn't make an ass out of yourself." Nat eyed the older woman with a loving gaze as she responded.

"Well what would you call it then?" Olivia asked Nat honestly hoping that she had a good answer.

"I don't really know, Liv, I guess maybe you...you just," shrugging her shoulders, "care about me and you," staring at Liv then glancing down at her naked foot, noticing that Olivia was now gingerly massaging the ball of her foot with her bare thumb, "just want to blame someone for my being hurt, I guess," Natalia finished speaking and let out a mild sigh; that of relief and of secret pleasure at what Olivia was doing to her appendage.

'_Yeah, I CARE about you alright, I'm over the moon in love with you,_' Liv mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that ~ did you say something, Liv?" Nat voiced with a faint longing in her timber.

"I just said that I'm almost done with," gently squeezing Nat's foot, "cleaning your foot and ah...I'm about to put the fresh ace on. But I wanna know what happened Nat, you tripped...all on your own and then what...?"

Beth eased the thick heavy front door of the Spaulding mansion closed and looked into the bright dancing eyes of the young man she loved.

"Hey, sexy," the writer said lovingly as he walked toward his lover, reaching out his hand for her to take, the older woman eagerly obliging and as she did he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a slow passionate kiss, then reluctantly stepping away from one another, "wow! I dreamt about that very kiss all night," Coop said with a sly smile.

Cooper made Beth feel young and sexy. He, also, always made her feel as though she could accomplish any and everything she set her mind too and she found his encouragement for her very intoxicating.

"Coop," wiping the lipstick from the teacher's lips, "are you always this charming or did you ha-"

Interrupted by another enticing kiss. "You, you're the reason, Beth," the young writer said softly.

At that very moment Alan peered out of the master bedroom window and witnessed young Coop with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved, or rather wanted to control. Alan doesn't know the meaning of love, he knows how possess, he treats people like things, objects to own, like fine art, companies, but true love, no. That requires sacrificing of something important or for someone for their happiness and safety and Papa Spaulding just doesn't have a clue in that department.

Barreling out of the front door spewing harsh words at Coop."Boy! Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Fiance!"

"Alan!" Beth turned around to face the older man. She started to say something but was cut off by Spaulding.

"Beth," the senior said with hurt in his voice, "how could you do this to me after all I've done for you?" He shook his head as he looked between the blonde and the young man, with disgust on his face.

"Listen, Alan, Beth and I love each other," Coop spat out. No longer willing to hide his love for the lawyer to be.

"You have no idea what love is little boy. You're still so whet behind the ears it's sickening." The bearded man hurled.

Stepping around Beth who was standing in between the two men. "I'm sickening," Coop spoke out; a look of disbelief on his baby face at what the older man had just said, "me - you have the audacity to call me sickening...when you're so much in denial about how Beth feels about you it wreaks to high heaven. You have absolutely gone off the deep end with that notion ol' man, " shaking his head as he stepped directly in Alan's contorted face, "Beth, Does - Not - Love - You, Alan. She LOVES Me. Do you understand, she _loves_ me, so you need to cut your loses, lick your wounds...whatever you need to do to get over her because **she loves me**." Coop announced with an unwavering confidence to Alan.

The older man studying the writer's youthful features then shifting his view to the blonde woman, "Ya know, Beth, this is so unbecoming on you - chasing after this...this - BOY! It's ridiculous. He's young enough to be your son...oh... wait, that's right - he almost was." The gray haired bearded man barking out his insults with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Coop started to say something but was stopped by Beth, "Well, Alan I guess we both know a little bit about being in unconventional relationships because I...regretfully was married to the father of my children's father," the attractive woman paused, slightly trembling at the thought of her own twisted actions, "so I suppose we all suffer from that particular illness then," glaring at the older man as she turned to her young lover and softly said, "Let's go, Coop." Her back completely towards Alan's, she grabs Coop's hand and they begin to walk to the young man's car when...

"BETH!" Alan shouted, the two lovers halted their motion but didn't turn around, "You and your boy toy will regret this."

The older man said with a desperate coldness in his voice.

With that said and done Beth and Coop just continued walking got in Coop's car and drove away.

Olivia waited patiently for Natalia's explanation of her injury all the while she was gently stroking the younger woman's damaged foot in a way that made Nat very uncomfortable yet aroused at the same time, it also made it extremely difficult for her to concentrate. Nat's mind was ticking back and forth to all sorts of things that had nothing to do with Frank or that stupid accident.

"Nat, you alright? talk to me," Liv said gently with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, my ankle? Like I said Liv, it's just soo stupid, yo-"

"So, then you shouldn't have such a hard time telling me what ~ happened!?" Liv urged as she laid the ace bandage over Nat's foot and stared at her, waiting for her to cop up.

Letting out an exaggerated breath before responding, "okay Liv, after Frank said what he said to me I needed to step away from that ~ situation for a minute so I excused my self and went to the ladies and that's when...

_THE DATE w/FRANK..._

_"You've...fallen...in love...with me ~ Frank ~ I don't know what to say," thinking to herself, 'Oh God, how did this happen we only kissed once and it wasn't even an earth shattering knocked of my feet kiss...I mean we've hung out a few times, just as friends...did I send him mixed signals, mayb-' _

_Her musings cut short by Frank asking, "Natalia, are you okay, you look a little pale." the police chief queried with concern._

_"Oh, sorry, Frank...I...I need to use the, ah...um...ladies room. I'll be back in a minute." Natalie rushing to the restroom to a much needed refuge from Frank and his confession._

"So, we need to go over these fourth quarter reports before the 2:00 meeting," the young blonde said in a commanding way to the ruggedly handsome man.

"Alright, boss, let's get this show on the road," the accented man spoke with enthusiasm.

"Okay, good, I'm glad you're ready to wor-"

Cut off by the persistent ringing coming from the man's hip, picking up his cell,...to the little blonde, "Sorry," putting his index finger up, "sorry, but I need to get this" standing up and walking over to the corner of the office for some privacy,...to the person on the other end, "yeah, hello, - no, I can't, yeah, that's right, alright,...akay, I'll be there, I donno know, soon...?" the grifter whispered into his cell.

"Okay, so you're in Company's bathroom, now what?" The older woman asked as she methodically begun to wrap the ace

bandage with care around the dimpled woman's ankle, "Oops, I forgot," picking up the massage oil and gently shaking the bottle before opening it and placing it back on the table, "I can't forget this now can I," Liv smirked as she precisely started to unfold the ace, as well as a little piece of Natalia's resolve right along with it.

Husking out a heated breath, "Uhm, no, I...I guess not," the latin beauty stumbling over her words as she bit her bottom lip, anxiously anticipating Olivia's warm yet firm touch.

"So, you were saying?..." Liv's gaze penetrating straight thru Nat.

"Ah, ah about what," Nat closing her eyes as Olivia began to gently smooth over the younger woman's ankle with the massage oil.

"About how you got hurt?" Liv grinning that twitchy grin that makes Nat melt.

Watching how lovingly and sensually Olivia was rubbing her ankle, Nat was becoming fixated on her friend's every move. And Nat's interest didn't go unnoticed by Liv, who decided to tease the dark haired lovely a bit by tenderly running her index and middle finger in a circular motion around the tender area of younger woman's lim. Natalia doing everything within her power to not come undone before the other woman. The younger woman's ample chest slowly heaving up and down as she so valiantly attempts to keep it together.

The drive back into town was turning out to be a fairly quiet one. They both had a lot to process, but Coop no longer being able to stand the silence speaks up first. "Well, that was very, ah, unp-"

Cut off by Beth, "yes it was, extremely unpleasant," heaving out a faint breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as she finished the teacher's words, "I...I know that um, you're probab-"

Beth now being interrupted by Coop, "ya know what, Beth, don't worry about. I get what you were saying back there and...I uhm,...understand," pulling over and shutting off the car as he turned to look at the woman he loved more than anyone or anything, "we've all done things and said things that...ya know...we..." halting his own words so he could tenderly stroke the blonde's cheek and also wipe away a stray tear that had unexpectedly started to fall as well. "Baby, we...we've got a love that's made to last," staring into piercing blue eyes for affirmation, "**forever**." The young writer lovingly prophesied.

The blonde middled-aged woman that certainly didn't resemble her years, "Cooper," she uttered leaning further into his touch, "I love you...soo much but you do realize that Alan will make good on his threat ~ you know him well enough to know that, don't you?" Beth voicing her concern.

"Yes, baby, I know that. But I also know," grabbing both her hands and bringing them to mouth and sweetly kissing each one before continuing, "that we can conquer anything, slay any dragon,-"

Beth interjected, "Nay, the biggest one of all, Alan." She smiled at her beau, love radiating from her eyes.

"Yeah, a big ugly, gray, fire spewing foul breath dragon." Coop stated with humor to his lady.

"So, we're gonna be okay then, Coop?" Beth questioned her young lover man; a timid smile creeping across her lips as she

did.

Kissing her with intensity, he then says to her, "yes, sweetheart, we're gonna be okay, no, we're gonna be great! I promise."

The young writer spoke those words to his love believing in his heart that they would be...great. After all, David did slay Goliath, so anything is possible? But there's always those monsters lurking in the background waiting to pounce...?

"So whereya headed?" The cabbie asked with a hint of curiosity peering at the light haired man from the rear view mirror.

"Muhm, oh, yeah - home, back home to Springfield," Phillip responded somewhat distantly, for he had a lot on his mind.

The taxi driver looked back at weary man and said, "that's quite a bit away from here, it's gonna cost ya a pretty penny, ya know?" The Spaulding heir looking intently in the man's somewhat clouded light brown eyes trying to gage if he was for real, pondering to himself, 'maybe he doesn't know who you are Phillip?' Deciding to find out the answer to his musing, "So, you don't know who I am - really?"

Studying the younger man's eyes, "Nope, should I?" The cabbie said dryly.

Chuckling at his own vanity more so than the driver's comment, he then places his hand on the man's shoulder and said, "don't worry," glancing up at the man's liscense that has his name on it, "Joe, I gotcha covered," Smiling as he sat back in the taxi and tried to enjoy the ride as he thought about all the people he had to make amends with, especially his children.

Clicking off his cell and moving back over to the conference table, "Lizzie, I need ta leave for a while," the sexy Aussie said as he ran his hand over his stubble.

Looking up into intense brown eyes, "Um, let me think...NO, now sit down so we can go over this material before the meeting, Cyrus." The little blonde demanded.

"Ya know what, Lizzie, I'm not your dog or your slave, akay, so, you ne-"

Butt in by Lizzie, "NO! Cyrus, you need to start acting like this job means something to you or you won't have it for very long!?" The little woman spat out.

Bending down so he could be eye to eye with the young feisty Spaulding, "listen, Lizzie, this job does mean a lot ta me," Lizzie tried to cut him off but he thwarted her plan, "but I have an emergency and I have ta go - I'll be back in about an hour, akay, you'll be fine." His eyes searching hers for understanding.

Lizzie stood up and locked eyes with the charming Aussie having this to say to him, "Cyrus, if you leave now ~ don't bother coming back." The young woman huffed, shaking slightly.

"Lizzie, don't act like this, please? We're only going over the paperwork now. Lizzie you've got the presentation down cold.

There's no need to worry, and you don't need me here to go over any reports either, so what is it really?" The talented Mr. Foley asked with concern.

"Never mind, go. And you're right, I don't need you, I don't need anybody." Lizzie said trying to sound and act tougher than she was. But deep down inside she was a very scared young woman that felt like she couldn't trust anyone.

Continuing to tenderly knead the wounded area saying, "Okay, Natalia, finish what you started," Olivia said in a somewhat seductive manner.

"What?" Came the younger woman's breathy reply.

Liv just looked at Nat with that you know what I'm talking about gaze.

"Oh, yeah, well after I went into the bathroom I....

_THE DATE w/FRANK..._

_Shutting the door behind her then locking it so that Frank couldn't follow her in the ladies room, since it was just the two of them there he may have wanted to console her and may have just rush in if he thought she had been gone to long or something?_

_Nat went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face placing her hands on the sides of the porcelain basin because she felt a little left of center, she needed to regain her composure so that she could properly decipher what just happened._

_Musing to herself, 'What...when...why...we've only spent a little bit of time together ~ how can he possibly be in love with me? And we've only kissed once, well...okay twice, not bad but nothing special...Oh my God, Frank? What do I say to him now God ~ Thanks? That's Nice? Wished I Could Say The Same? Natalia chuckled a smidge at the latter comment then thought better of it not wanting to laugh at someone else's expense. _

_Saying aloud to herself, "Ya know what Nat you're gonna march right back out there and tell Frank that you're very flattered but...but I just don't feel the same way about you..." Nat's voice trailed off some, lamenting at just how bad that sounded, she didn't want to hurt the police chief but she couldn't lead him on either. Finally gathering the courage to go and let Frank know exactly what she felt for him when...OH, OWW, FRANK, FRANK...!" Natalia crying out in pain... _

"So, I bet you're glad to be going back home...I mean...coming from a place like-" the cabbie stopped himself before anything else slipped from his lips that might have been inappropriate.

Phillip didn't respond to the cab driver right away because his mind was on all the people that he had hurt the last time when he was in Springfield. Then all of the sudden the fair haired man perked out, "Actually, it's a bittersweet return for me and many of the people I left behind," Phillip's _strange_ gaze caught the eye of the taxi driver just as he was about to ask the troubled man a kind of personal question, so he decided against it.

The heir of Spaulding turned his gaze to the window and his previous ruminations about his past life and also any possible hope for a much better future.

"So, you were preparing to leave the bathroom and your heel got caught in a broken tile and you twisted your foot, fell and Frank came bursting into the ladies room to your rescue. And that's what happened to your ankle? Muhm?" Olivia placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Natalia pointedly for a moment or two then she bowed her head and proceeded to chuckle under her breath.

"That's not funny, Liv," Nat said with a light giggle of her own, "I told you it was a stupid thing?"

"Okay," shaking her head, "you're not stupid, Nat," giving her friend a caring look, "you should actually sue Frank for causing you to fall," Liv said half-joking.

"Well, I should have been more careful, I knew about that little chipped tile, I even told Frank about it the last time I was there." Natalia offered, bringing her gaze to where Olivia's hand was now seemingly unconsciously gently smoothing over Nat's leg. "Are...are you gonna put the ace on now?" Nat quietly asked Liv a slight hitch catching in her breath. Thinking to herself, 'Or are you gonna keep driving me crazy rubbing on my leg?'

"Oh...sorry, I, ah...sorry," Olivia paused, gazing up into hazel orbs as she begun to wrap the tan stretchy material around the brunette's ankle, as she continued to eye her suggestively.

Olivia completing her very enjoyable task voicing softly to Nat, "there all done. Did I do a good job?" The woman with the grenish-gray eyes queried with a warm smile.

"You did an excellent job, I fe-" Natalia stalling her words for fear that she would reveal too much. "You did a **really great** job!" Nat proclaimed excitedly.

"Well, ya know, I had some divine inspiration?" Liv conveyed crypticly.

"I...I don't understand?" Nat voiced honestly as she shook her head to accentuate to point.

"Wasn't it...uhm ~ Mary, that washed Jesus's feet in the bible. I mean I know it's been a looong time since I've attended a Mass, but I do recall it being her that did that, right?" Olivia searching for confirmation from Nat on this subject.

"Well, actually, there were two women that washed the feet of Jesus, Martha's sister Mary and another woman, that's believed to be Mary Magdalene. But, there's no," Nat currently using her hands to help aid her conversation with Liv, "mhm, accurate information on that. It's just known that it was a woman that sinned?" Natalia relayed her biblical knowledge to Olivia, whom just seemed to be even more impressed and smitten by the beautiful woman before her.

"Alrighty then, well, my point in all of this was just to say that like Mary or whoever the woman was; is that like her, in washing Jesus's feet she was showing reverence and ~ speaking the next word softly with longing, **Love** to her saviour and um so am I," Liv ended her confession with her head bowed and a heavy heart. She so desperately wanted nothing more than stay in this woman's loving presence, forever.

"We've got about 10 more miles ta go before we get ta Springfield." The cab driver spoke, mostly to himself because Phillip was off in his own world. The drive continued on another few miles or so and then all of the sudden the handsome blondish man looked up and saw a sign that read Springfield 5 more miles. Phillip leaned in and said, "Hey, Joe you can pull over here."

"You don't want me to take you to your house?" The older man with the coffee complexion and receding salt and pepper colored hairline asked with some surprise.

"No, I've got a lot on my mind and I...I just want to walk a little, clear my head," Phillip kindly offered.

The cab driver nodded with understanding and said, "okay then, here ya go." Pulling over and stopping the cab about 4 and a half miles away from the younger man's hometown.

The Spaulding heir went to remove the transportation voucher that the doctor gave him out of his pocket when he decided to check his wallet, he wasn't quite sure if any money would still be in it and he figured that all the credit cards had either been canceled or expired. He hadn't bothered to check before leaving the facility. To his surprise he still had some cash inside, over $300.00 dollars it seemed, then peering up at the meter he noticed what the total fare amount was and started to say something but was interrupted by the driver.

"Alright young man, that's gonna be $97.70. And don't worry I do accept vouchers." The older man said thoughtfully with a smile thinking he may not have any cash on hand after being at a place like Crest Haven.

"You know what, Joe, I am a very fortunate man because I still had some money left and I'll be more than happy to pay for the ride myself. Phillip then handed the man $200.00, "thank you, very much, Joe." Phillip nodded and started to exit the cab.

"Whoa, thank you young man, thank you so much, and anytime you need a cab anywhere just give me a call," handing Phillip his card.

"Thanks, I might just hold you to that," The tall blondish man expressed as he grabbed his bag and completely removed himself from the taxi.

"Well, be safe young man, God Bless you and thanks again," Joe spoke earnestly then started up his cab and drove off leaving Phillip standing there to his many thoughts and expectations.

"Oh, Liv, I...I don't know what to say other than well you know how much I...how I feel about you. You and Emma saved my life too ya know." Natalia's words were a tad marred by the tears that she was choking back at the moment.

"I donna know about that, Nat, you are...you've been a ah, Godsend. Yes, yes you have. The way you've taken care of me and Emma. Taking over the managerial duties at the Beacon, whipping me into shape," gazing into loving eyes, "and that's definitely not an easy task." Olivia croaked out holding back her own sobs that were threatening to bust thru like a raging waterfall.

"Ya know, you're gonna make me cry, saying all that stuff, right, you know that don't you?" Nat asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's not just stuff I'm saying Nat, I mean all of it, you saved me and I'll never," Liv pursing her lips together trying to prevent that overflow of emotions that was on it's way to erupting a minute ago, "be able repay you for all you've done for me and Emma."

"Liv, you don't have to repay me for anything I _love_ doing things for and with you and Emma and that's **never** gonna change."

"Okay so will you make us your famous tuna casserole dish once your ankle gets better?" Liv asked in a somewhat playful tone.

"Of course I will. But will you do me a favor?" Nat asked Liv somewhat coquettishly.

"Sure, what is it?" Liv responded, her curiosity piqued.

Nat slowly lifting her uninjured leg onto Liv's available thigh, the older woman's heart beating triple time at the action, then Nat offered, "work your magic on this foot and ankle like you did the other one." The younger woman commanded mildly as she gave Liv that incredible dimpled smile.

Cyrus sat in his car a few minutes before he went to his urgent appointment, musing to himself, 'Ah Lizzie, sweetheart, I...I duhnno what ta do about...all of this stuff swirling around in me head? Maybe I should just tell'er no, yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll just say no, I'm not gonna be a part of this-this...auh...' leaning his forehead on the steering wheel, then after a moment to think; coming back to himself as starts his car and heads to his destination.

Olivia smiled as she gazed into dancing hazel orbs, then said, "okay, let me just get some fresh hot water and I'll be ri-"

Cut off by Nat grabbing Liv's hand and the older woman nearly swooning at the contact, "Liv, why didn't you tell me that Frank called for me, earlier?"

Once Cyrus pulled up to Farley's he spotted her. "Hey - ya been waiting long?" The Aussie smiled that charming grin then began walking toward the woman with the blonde dye job.

Pushing herself away from her car that she'd just been leaning on, "uhm yeah ~ longer than I shoulda been,...I don't have much time, we're having a division meeting at work a-" interrupting herself because she realized that she doesn't need to explain herself to a con man, "listen we need to make this quick so let's just go in-" Cyrus saying to her as the attractive young woman's cell phone goes off, "well, you called this meeting, hun?" The woman speaking into her cell, "oh hi, I'm glad you called, but um can I call you back, I'm a little busy right now, yeah one those endless meetings, yeah, okay, bye." Now, where was I ~ oh yeah," turning and seeing that the man had already gone into the bar. And as she started walking in the direction of the bar; glancing off to her side, in her peripheral view, she spotted him. Placing her hand above her eyes to cut down the glare of the winters' early afternoon sun, saying....

"Oh My God...Phillip, the Phillip Spaulding, you're...you- OhMyGod, you're back!" She said with a bit of excitement and apprehension.

Phillip coming closer to the woman, "Dinah, Dinah Marler, what have you been up to, cuz?"

**Next Time...**

Phillip and Dinah talk?

Nat pushes Liv for an answer about "everything"?

Remy and Christina cozy up to one another?

Alan plots his next move?

And MORE...?


End file.
